


Откройте книгу на другой странице

by Angelika_Anna



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Tharn Thara Kirigun
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: Тарн всегда считал, что Тайп - это открытая книга, но один случай в баре полностью изменил его мнение.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 5





	Откройте книгу на другой странице

Тарн был геем, и это был общеизвестный факт. Это было тем, что он не собирался скрывать. Однако именно из-за этого пункта Тайп уже который день выводил его из себя. Его сосед из комнаты уже начинал выходить за рамки. Серьёзно, этот придурок был в курсе, что за порчу чужого имущества можно вылететь из института? Боже, ему просто нужно было рассказать преподавателям, а лучше сразу полиции, чтобы он больше не беспокоил его. Но Тарн не собирался сдаваться так просто. Что ж, иногда ему хотелось сдавить этого гомофоба прямо в кровать и заставить заплатить его за потрёпанные нервы.

— Давай просто выпьем, — улыбнулся Лонг, когда они выходили из корпуса. — Серьёзно, тебе нужно просто расслабиться и забыть о своём чёртовом соседе.

— Ты прав, — простонал Тарн. — Просто меня так раздражает, что он ненавидит меня, потому что мне не нравятся девушки.

— Он придурок, — его лучший друг пожал плечами. — Я уверен, что ты придумаешь, как поставить его на место, одновременно с этим, не загремев в участок.

Тарн улыбнулся своей привычной улыбкой, обнажая свои белоснежные зубы. Он знал, что в итоге Тайпу придётся либо смириться, либо съехать, ведь сам он собирался оккупировать эту комнату.

— Знаешь, месяц назад открылся новый бар. Он немного дальше, но я бы посмотрел, что он из себя представляет. Как думаешь? — спросил его Лонг.

— Главное, пьяным добраться до своих комнат, — фыркнул парень. — Остальное не так уж и важно. Идём.

Лонг радостно улыбнулся, слегка приобняв его за плечи. Он был намного более увлечён идеей проводить как можно больше времени вместе, а если точнее, то выпивать. Бар оказался на два квартала дальше, чем их привычное место провождение. Свет был тусклым, что наводило на романтическую атмосферу. С другой стороны, всё ещё играла достаточно громкая музыка, хотя и не заглушала их голоса.

— Занимай столик, а я пока закажу что-нибудь, — кивнул ему Тарп, подходя к барной стойке. Он не спеша делал заказ, рассматривая весь ассортимент.

— Секунду, — девушка начала наливать напитки. — Вам повезло, сегодня у нас не так много народу. Можно насладиться своей компанией.

— Обязательно так и сделаю, — парень улыбнулся той самой вежливой улыбкой, которой одаривал безразличных ему людей. — Чудесное место.

— Рада, что Вам всё нравится, — кивнула ему она, передавая ему в руки два бокала.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Тарн и уже направился к их с Лонгом столику, игнорируя парочек, которые были у него на пути.

Но тут он увидел знакомое лицо. Это определённо был Тайп, и он сидел на коленях у какого-то мужчины, который был определённо старше его. Его сосед по комнате тихо хихикнул, после чего совершенно привычно поцеловал его в губы. Хорошо, сейчас Тарну нужно уйти, пока он не упал в обморок. Боже мой, это был Тайп, ненавидящий геев! На самом деле, это выходило за рамки реального.

— Чего ты так долго? — спросил его Лонг, когда он принёс им напитки. — Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь, как будто увидел призрака.

— Почти, — кивнул парень, садясь за стол. — Я увидел Тайпа.

— Опять этот придурок. Просто забудь о нём!

— Он целовался с мужчиной, — закончил он. Глаза Лонга округлились, как будто он не верил в то, что только сейчас услышал.

И это было совершенно логично. Потому что это был Тайп, ярый гомофоб, но всё же он был здесь. Тарн хотел бы ошибиться, но это было не так. Это было точно он.

— Кажется, я придумал, как сделать так, чтобы он плясал под твою дудку, — неожиданно его друг усмехнулся, даже немного злобно. — Можешь дать мне свой телефон на секунду? Пожалуйста?

Тарн прекрасно знал, что ни на что плохое Лонг не способен, так что выполнил его просьбу. Парень быстро встал, ища глазами Тайпа. Они ещё не были знакомы, но спасибо Инстаграму, он знал, как выглядит сосед по комнате его друга. Найти его не составило труда, народу, действительно, почти не было. Лонг навёл камеру на Тайпа, тот был в облегающих джинсах и рубашке на размер больше, и сделал пару снимков. Тот его не заметил, не отвлекаясь от поцелуев. Парень застонал, когда мужчина дотронулся до его паха. Лонг выключил телефон, претворившись, что с кем-то разговаривает по нему, чтобы тихо уйти, как услышал грубый, насмехающийся голос:

— Мой мальчик возбуждён, да? Я надеюсь, что сегодня ты будешь хорошим. Иначе мне придётся тебя наказать, — на что послышалось какое-то бормотания. — Я тебя не слышу.

— Да, папочка, — простонал Тайп, всё ещё сидя у него на коленях.

Тебе нужно бежать, придурок, даже Лонг так думал. Однако он развернулся, решив не мешать этой сцене, направился обратно к своему столику.

— Этот парень просто сумасшедший, — буркнул он, возвращая телефон. — Камера у твоего телефона просто прекрасная. Это же точно Тайп, да? Потому что сейчас он похож на гея даже больше, чем ты сам. Это странно.

— Нам что-то стоит сделать, как думаешь? — спросил Тарн, делая очередной глоток алкоголя.

— Нам стоит отдохнуть, вот что, — фыркнул Лонг. — Это его жизнь, и его, кажется, всё устраивает. Дождись завтра и разберись с ним в вашей комнате. По-моему, это прекрасная идея. Не забывай держать меня в курсе, хорошо?

Тарн на это кивнул. И всё же он беспокоился за него. Ну не может же человек так себя вести. Или может? Раньше парень мог бы сказать, что Тайп — это открытая книга, теперь же всё было иначе. Это раздражало, что он не мог понять, что происходило.

— Забавно, но теперь чаще всего наши разговоры сходятся к Тайпу, — недовольно произнёс Лонг. — Кстати о нём, если я не ошибаюсь, то он со своей второй половинкой покинул этот зал.

— Половину этих разговоров начинаешь ты сам, — Тарн закатил глаза. — Ты прав, это его жизнь, и я не умею права вмешиваться в неё. Давай лучше поговорим о нашей группе. Сейчас это определённо имеет значение.

Его друг довольно усмехнулся, как будто только и ждал этого ответа. Следующий час они провели, обсуждая музыку. Лонг был уже чертовски пьян, Тарн же всё ещё находился в рассудке. Он выпил прилично меньше, так ещё и просто напиться ему сложнее, чем ему.

— Кажется, сегодня мы поедем на такси, — фыркнул парень. — Идём уже, а то тебе ещё нужно протрезветь к завтрашнему дню.

Они оба вышли на улицу. Тарн честно просто искал такси, как увидел Тайпа, который стоял, прислонившись к стене, и курил. Его губы изогнулись в усмешке, и он осторожно посадил своего пьяного друга на асфальт, сам отправившись к соседу по комнате.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — Тарн встал рядом с ним, смотря на его опухшие губы и красную шею. Тот аж отшатнулся от него.

— Что ты тут вообще делаешь? — довольно грубо отозвался Тайп. — Я уже просто не могу выпить?

— Почему же не можешь? Можешь. Я просто удивлён, что в твоём вкусе не девушки, а мужчины в возрасте.

— Да что ты несёшь! Я ненавижу геев, забыл? — он изогнул свою бровь, переставая курить. — Ты такой тупой.

— Я ничего не имею против, — усмехнулся он. — Моя камера ярко запечатлила твой поцелуй. Не буду врать, сейчас ты выглядишь ещё более сексуально, чем обычно.

Тайп замер, сильнее в руках сжимая сигарету. Он сделал от него шаг назад, пытаясь закрыть свою шею. Получалось не очень, скажем так.

— Кто-то знает из твоих друзей, что ты гей? — легкомысленно спросил Тарн, не ожидая нормального ответа.

— Никто, — он сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Что ж, это вроде как «да», он сознался в своей ориентации. — Даже моя семья не в курсе моих предпочтений. Но если ты кому-то скажешь, я тебя убью, понял?

Тайп угрожал, но Тарн не мог воспринимать это, как угрозу, когда он выглядел так сексуально и развратно. Как будто он так и говорил, чтобы его взяли прямо здесь.

— А что мне за это будет? — он не собирался, по правде говоря, никому рассказывать, но решил поиграть с ним. — Теперь ты у меня в долгу.

— А чего ты хочешь? — с вызовом спросил парень.

— Оставлю пока это в секрете. Увидимся в комнате, мой голубой друг, — Тарн улыбнулся, чтобы подобрать Лонга. Что ж, это был странный вечер, но впереди его ждёт ещё не менее странное утро.


End file.
